


we're slowly rebuilding

by finnsleepy



Series: finn's mcyt oneshot things [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (?), ?? sorta?, Alternate Universe, Family Dynamics, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Other, basically me explaining the election, i wrote this a while ago and just decided to see how itd thrive on here, l'mandog and the skeleton horse are here :), paranoia?, sorry im new idk what im doing, this is just a one parter i wont finish cause i started something else lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnsleepy/pseuds/finnsleepy
Summary: this is literally just me summarizing the election and what comes after, or what I wanted to come after?This started from an idea with Techno, but I scrapped this cause I incorporated into something else ill be posting sometime soon.i just wanted to post this cause I have no clue what to do with it.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: finn's mcyt oneshot things [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121087
Kudos: 11





	we're slowly rebuilding

**Author's Note:**

> anyways enjoy <3

“Wilbur?” Tommy's exhausted voice came into earshot.  
“Hm?” Wilbur turned against the sunset, casting a now noticeable shadow across him and his friend.  
“We’ll be back, right? You know not everyone is against us, right?” The blonde's voice was a twist of courage and pain. The boy was trying his best to not show exactly how sad and frustrated he was.

Wilbur had trusted before, countless times. Dream and Eret being the first two to start breaking down that fragile wall of comfort. He was honestly terrified of the fact Tommy was the only person he could trust until further notice.  
He had to leave behind his friends and family. Tubbo and Fundy stuck in the middle, confused, and no clue who to trust, hopefully, the two of them could pull through until they could come back and rescue the people who needed it.  
Wilbur didn't even know if they were going to do that.

Everything hurt and everything was a disaster.  
So the two cast-aways just decided to run further into the woods for the time being.

The brunette had to mask the fact he was trying to not collapse every five seconds, so he dropped next to a tree, with the walls of the home he was banished from, still in view, and sang the anthem.  
Which in his (and probably Tommys as well) opinion, was so much stupider than just falling over and resting for a bit, due to the fact that they were both trying not to cry now.

~

After a while, Wilbur was trying to make contact with people outside of the borders and area.  
And Tommy was beginning to get more and more impatient.

~

“We should have brought Tubbo with us.”  
“I know.”  
“Wh- We can go back-!”  
“Tommy no, it's not safe, we can come back later”  
“But I'm going to get stuff! My belongings! I can sneak hi-”  
“They're going to notice! It's not safe!”  
“But Wi-”  
“I am your president and you will refer to me as such.”  
“A-”  
The taller of the two shot a look at the other, hopefully getting the message through, he didn't want to do this, they just had other priorities.  
“Sorry Mr. President”  
That nearly made Wilbur flinch, no knowledge of why, it was just odd.  
“It-it's alright Tommy, we’ll be back as soon as we can, we just need to find a place to take refuge.”

~

Once they found a little hole in the wall to put their things, the little they had with them, in for the time being, and Tommy decided to set off to get some things from his base.

~

“I can retrieve something for you Wilbur. . . if there's anything you want.” the blonde stood at the makeshift door.  
Wilbur fiddled with the glistening pickaxe in his hand. “No, I don't really want to bring in new memories.”  
A wave of guilt washed over Tommy's face, unsure what to say. “Ah. sorry, I understand. I'll be back soon.”  
He smiled one last time before exiting the hut.

Wilbur smiled back, everything's going to be okay.

He turned from the door, using the pickaxe to chip away at the floor and wall of what seemed like their new home.

~

“Wilbur! uh- they saw me! should I lead them off or just head back?”  
“Circle around, don't come back to the new base yet.”  
“Alright.”  
With Quackity at the end of the bridge and a bag of belongings on a stolen skeleton horse, Tommy swerved and darted off to the right, hoping to drive them away.  
“GUYS- I- I SEE TOMMY! What should I do?!” the blonde was out of earshot by the time someone responded, hopefully for the better.

“Leave him alone, we’ll sneak attack him later. . . when they’re off guard”

~

Tommy was out of breath, pretty sure the skelle-horse was too, he hopped off and leaned against a dirt wall, trying not to slip and collapse. “Wh- w- Wilbur- I th- I think I lo-st them-”  
“You can head back to the base whenever you'd like, we have so-”  
Thus the blonde slipped from the wall, and from consciousness.

~

He was later awoken in the same spot, by a taller male, with lots of noticeable scars and disheveled pink hair draping over his face as if it was trying to hide the faint glow in the eyes.  
He looked to be holding a mask of some kind as well.  
“Dream. . . ?”  
“Huh? Do I look li-”  
“Tommy!”  
Tommy couldn't tell what was happening, his eyes were still trying to adjust to the two am sky, stars piercing his vision, it was very homey nonetheless.  
But the small blonde was soon pulled into a tight hug by Wilbur.

This is what he had been missing for so long.

~

So to Tommy's new-found knowledge, his pink-haired hero was none other than Technoblade!!  
Tommy was expecting him to be a lot more, um, regal. Cool and collected, blood for the bloodgod, something like that.  
But he seemed to be very sweet and mellow, but not to mention sarcastic.  
He kept getting distracted and was quick to jump on the mining and getting food deal.  
But the only thing that didn't seem to fit with Tommy was his hair.  
From what he had heard, Techno had long flowing braids, and wore his mask at all times, he thought he had a crown as well, something changed from what it seems.  
“Just like dream. . .”

~

After weeks of mining and farming, the three had made a home, a little colony, with other rooms set up in the mines for when they went to rescue their friends. no one had bothered them since.  
Tommy sat in his room and fiddled with the beads on his bracelet, 

The blonde sighed, but it was cut short.  
“Guys? Will? Blade?”  
The house was completely silent, the only noise was L’mandog snoring peacefully in the corner of Tommy's room, and the cows and chickens outside.

“Oh god.”  
“No-”  
“They couldn't have-”  
“They wouldn't-”  
“Not without me at least!-”

Tommy threw on his ‘INNITER100’ poncho and ran into the stables, grabbing Smoke.  
That's what he called the skeleton horse.  
After a little bit of searching, static was heard.  
“Wilbur? Technoblade? Where’d you guys go?”

“Is that clear fellas?”  
“What- Schlatt don't-”  
“This is none of your concern, Mr. Soot. Now Tubbo, where does Niki live?”  
“Uhm, in a little shop by the docs, sir”  
“Perfect, we’ll be on our way now.”

“DON'T TALK TO HIM LIKE THA-”  
“Tommy?”  
Tommy slid off the horse at the sight of Wilbur, “Wh-why’d you guys leave without me?”  
“Sorry, I wanted to come back and see what I could do for now, and I think Technos down in the mines, or something, he said he wanted to destress by working on the tunnels. You were asleep when we were getting ready so I just let you sleep” the taller male ruffled the shorter's hair.  
Ah yeah, the tunnels, the three had been digging and found Tommys old tunnel to his base, where they nearly had an encounter with Tubbo.

“So what are we gonna do?”  
“Didja hear that? I'm going after Niki”  
Before Tommy could get a clear question in, Wilbur had pulled out his new crossbow and ran for the trees.  
“Wait! Wilbur what do I do?!”  
“You can sneak around what's left of the walls. Please stay safe though!”  
Yesyesyes!! Tommy thought, first mission!

Tommy didn't really know what he would end up doing, but hopefully, it would help someone.

~

Tommy had made it to the walls, what was left of them, poor Wilbur might have to witness his son burn their home down again, Tommy prayed that didn't happen, it hurt to see him like that.  
“Wilbur? Can you find Niki?”  
“No not yet, where are you?”  
“West wall, I think. Looks like Big Q is sewing a new flag together?”  
“Yeah I see something like that as well, just stay there till I tell you otherwise.”

A couple minutes later, static rang through Tommy's head as a confused Technoblade wandered right through the middle of L’manberg.  
Wilbur shot in a remark before Tommy could crack a joke.  
“Technoblade?? What are you doing?”  
“You told me to head over, dunno what you expected, I'm here.”  
“Yeah, but in the middle of L’manberg!  
“Seems fine, what do I do now?”  
“I-” Wilbur sighed, “just come meet Tommy and I by the west walls. Tommy?”  
“Yeah?” Wilbur let out a “thank god” sigh.  
“Good, stay there, try to get our attention when you see us.”  
“Mk!”  
And Tommy was left alone once again.

~

“You are going to get seen, see- move from behind there.”  
From where Wilbur was standing, he saw a small technoblade peek out from behind a building.  
He laughed at their stupidity, “your gonna get seeeeeen!” techno confusedly joined in.  
“So? They probably suspected this anyways. So just go straight?”  
“No- I mean- go ahead, it's not that far. Just make sure no one notices you.”  
“Can do.”

**Author's Note:**

> again this won't be continued, sorry lmao.
> 
> oh also I wrote this in the middle of my Japanese class


End file.
